


【德哈】Yours

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 战争结束以后 德拉科躲进了麻瓜世界 当了一个书信代笔人
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	【德哈】Yours

德拉科抬头看了看晴朗的天空，把折叠桌从房间里搬到楼下的小花园里，又把墨水、钢笔和纸张拿出来摆上，旁边已经有居民闻讯赶来了。

“哎呀，汤姆，你来了也不跟我们说一声，搬桌椅这种重活交给我们就好了嘛。”

德拉科把凳子放好，其实算不得重活，毕竟有魔法加持，用手扶着不过是做个样子罢了，他微笑着抬头，装模作样抬手擦擦并不存在的汗说：“不要紧的，威廉先生，今天也要给儿子寄信吗？”

“可不是嘛，上周就收到回信了，我就盼着你来的这一天，来来来，这是我儿子从伦敦寄回来的钢笔，我上次看见你那只钢笔笔杆用得都掉漆了不是托他买了一支，你试试看，他说这个牌子特别高级，我们这种小地方都买不到呢。”

德拉科握着笔的手一顿，看了一眼男人手里黑色钢笔的笔帽上贝壳镶嵌的六角白星。确实不便宜。

“这太贵重了威廉先生，再说，我用这支笔已经用惯了......”

“你就收下吧，这些年啊，多亏了你，不然我们这些人连个能往外通讯的方式都没有，诶，说起来你也快毕业了吧？工作找好了吗？怎么还有空往我们这边跑？”

“是，快毕业了，工作还没决定呢，今天要写什么？”德拉科岔开了话题，把信纸铺好，拿出专门写花体英文的笔。

德拉科知道，威廉先生的儿子当年申请到了伦敦的大学，从此以后再也没回来过，在伦敦那边创业，公司办得风生水起，都是跟一些上流社会的人接触，收到字体华丽的书信让他特别有面子。

其实威廉先生的信每次内容都差不多，问问儿子最近伦敦天气怎么样，出门记得带伞，要按时休息，不要因为公司忙碌就不按时吃饭，云云如是，德拉科写完上句都能猜到下句的内容，但是他还是认真的听着对方絮絮叨叨的操心，就好像这些话是说给他听的那样。

最后在落款的地方写上“Sincerely”，德拉科给威廉先生读了一遍自己写的内容，在对方满意地微笑中，将信纸装进信封，封好口，填上地址，然后交给威廉先生。

“汤姆你好，我想给麦克写一封信。”

德拉科点点头，换上那支普通的旧钢笔，麦克是一个军人，退伍回来以后因为战争落下的残疾不愿牵累心爱的姑娘，离乡去了别的地方，简单干净利落的笔迹才方便对方阅读女孩真挚的感情。

今天天气很好，阳光落在小花园里晒得人暖洋洋的，德拉科拿着笔按照大家的意思一封一封写着信，大家都很喜欢他。

“嘿，汤姆，你妈妈的病怎么样了？”不需要写信的人也站在他身旁，跟他唠家常。

“托您的福，她现在精神很好。”德拉科停下手中的笔抬头朝对方笑了一下，阳光落进他的眼睛晃出一大片白光。

“啊，那就好。”对方也报以微笑，“一会我从家里给你拿两罐鲜牛奶带上吧。”

“谢谢。”德拉科说完环顾了一圈四周，迟疑了一下。大家都微笑着望着他，好些人手里都拿着竹篮，里面约莫都是些想要拿给他的东西。

是自己多心了吗？德拉科转过身继续写手里的信，写到最后落下一个“Sincerely”，然后装封，填上地址，交给对方。

这里是英国南部一个沿海的小村庄，德拉科为这里的住民代笔写信已经有五年的光景，他熟悉每个人没能说出口的心情，总是能将这些情绪很好的转换成文字，让心意飘过万水千山传递到另一个人手中。

写完信，德拉科把自己的东西收好，桌椅早就被人抢着搬走了，然后接过大家热情递过来的各种牛奶水果布丁还有面包。

“你妈妈最喜欢吃这个梅子酱的馅饼了。”

“你爸爸从小就喝我们家牧场的牛奶。”

“哎哟，看看你，这么瘦，我们家做的这个熏牛肉全英国都找不出第二个，你一定带着尝一尝。”

到最后，德拉科不得不多拿一个篮子才能将这些沉甸甸的心意带上。

“谢谢，下个月我再来了。”

“保重身体啊，代我们向你爸爸妈妈问好。”

“呜呜”作响的蒸汽火车已经被淘汰许久，德拉科坐在火车座位上望着窗外的田野发呆。

1998年5月战争结束，光明战胜了黑暗，马尔福家族落败，卢修斯被关进阿兹卡班，纳西莎受到魔法部的监禁，9月德拉科提着自己的行李箱来到国王火车站，看着那根他穿越过无数次的9号站台与10号站台之间的立柱，转身走上一列停在站台上的火车逃离伦敦。

这是他长这么大以来做过最出格的决定，比修好消失柜，放跑哈利波特出格得多。他身无分文，提着自己前十七年人生仅存的一箱行李，来到他从未接触过的麻瓜世界。

“汤姆？是你回来了吗？”房间里的女人听见关门声出声询问，接着咳嗽了几声。

“是的，妈妈，是我，刚从村庄上来的，大家都很挂念您，曼宁太太还为您准备了梅子馅饼，您想吃吗？”

德拉科小心念过咒语，让空间咒收纳的食物们都乖乖回到篮子里，看起来满满当当十分丰盛。

“真是辛苦你了，牛奶和奶酪记得放冰箱，我现在不饿，你过来让我看看。”

德拉科把东西放好走进房间，黑色长发面色苍白的女人看见他，努力撑起身子向他伸出手。

“您需要好好休息。”德拉科走到床边坐下，将被子塞好，让女人能够握住自己的手。

女人摇摇头，将德拉科落在额前的头发捋到一旁，笑着说：“辛苦你了，孩子，快要毕业了，事情很多吧，要写毕业论文，要帮大家去写信，还要照顾我。”

“千万不要这么说。”

只是说了几句话女人就像是用尽了所有的力气，握着德拉科的手靠在枕头上慢慢睡了过去，德拉科又在床边坐了一会儿，这才把自己的手从女人手里抽出来，关上房门离开房间。

德拉科坐在麻瓜的火车上，看着火车驶过那些他从未见过的景色，最后停在一个小小的站台。天空已经昏黄，德拉科不知道自己能去哪里，只是提着箱子站在站台上。也许他会饿死在这里，他已经一天没有吃过东西了。

“汤姆？！”忽然有个女人发出惊呼，急匆匆朝德拉科的方向跑来，然后一把抓住他的肩膀，“汤姆！你回来了！”

然后女人一把抱住了德拉科，德拉科呆楞地站在原地，女人身后站着的男人看起来也一脸惊讶，女人还在絮絮叨叨地说着“回来就好”一类的话语。

德拉科看了一眼放在玄关上的全家福，照片上的男孩长着一张和自己一样的脸，只是发色更深一些，像是金棕色。

他也常常会想这个男孩去了哪里，是不是像自己一样选择了逃离。

“汤姆你又来啦？这次时间隔得有点久噢。”

“是的曼宁太太，可恶的毕业论文，感谢上次您做的梅子馅饼，我妈妈很喜欢。”德拉科拎着小皮箱，又拉了拉挎包的袋子，笑眯眯地跟大家打招呼，有人已经把小桌子搬了出来，不过今天看起来要写信的人并不多，没一会就写完了，德拉科在原地坐了一会儿，跟大家聊了会天准备离开。

“等一下！汤姆等一下！”

迎面跑来一个人，手里拿着一只录音笔，气喘吁吁跑到德拉科面前把录音笔交给他。

“抱歉，这里还有一个委托。”

德拉科好奇的看了一眼手里的录音笔，明明村庄不大，所有的人他都认识，不应该有谁会选择这样的方式。

“三个月前，有一个和麦克一起从前线下来的小伙子，好像是因为无处可去就被分配到了我们这里，小伙子年纪轻轻被战争夺取了双眼还有左腿，他上个月听说您可以代笔写信，要我您再来的时候无论如何要去找他，这边是他要代笔的内容。”

德拉科点点头，戴上耳机开始听录音内容。

“这样就可以了吗？已经可以说了吗？”

声音经过电流的转化“滋啦滋啦”有一点失真，但是德拉科还是立刻睁大了眼睛。

“是的，丹尼尔，已经在录了。”

“感觉要说出来有点不好意思呢。”说话的青年似乎挠了挠头发，一段“窸窸窣窣”杂音以后才又响起青年的声音，“我可以去房间里录好了再拿给你吗？”

“当然，我推你进去。”接着响起一段“骨碌碌”轮子转动的声音，还有人的脚步声，录音笔尽职尽责地将这一切都记录了下来，德拉科几乎是秉着呼吸，好像他偷窥到了一段生活，“那我给你把门也关上了哦。”

“谢谢。”

“咔嗒。”房门关闭，空气里安静下来，只有一个有点急促的呼吸。

“马尔福......啊，不，还是德拉科吧。”

德拉科举着钢笔的手在发抖。

“嗯，德拉科。”青年好像终于确定下来了称呼一样又说了一遍，然后再次停了下来。

“虽然应该没有认错，但是如果认错了就麻烦了啊，保险起见......”对面嘀嘀咕咕说了一通，才重新凑近录音笔，声音通过耳机就好像有人凑在德拉科耳边低声呢喃一般，“如果你是德拉科，那你先念一个咒立停。”

真是一个傻宝宝，德拉科在心里叹了口气。

“咒立停。”心里这么想着，德拉科还是念了一个无声咒，这几年为了避开麻瓜世界的耳目，别的魔咒能力没什么长进，无声咒和无杖咒那是用的得心应手。

耳机里又发出一阵“滋啦啦”的电流声。

“我想你。”

德拉科猛地拽下耳机站起身，把大家吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

“抱歉，刚刚突然声音很大。”德拉科连忙坐下来，低着头，脸颊烧得厉害，他有点不敢重新带上那对耳机，装模作样调了好一会音量，这才不得不重新戴上。

耳机那边只有呼吸声，听起来对方也很紧张。德拉科产生出一种自己在跟对方通电话，可是电话接通以后谁也不敢贸然开口。

“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科。”对面终于开口了，却是连着叫了好几声他的名字，最后叹了口气，“德拉科，我有好多话想跟你说。”

“没有你的霍格沃茨八年级无聊透了。”

“没有你的整个巫师世界都无聊透了。”

“你爸爸从阿兹卡班放出来了，第三年就放出来了，因为阿兹卡班被我抓到的黑巫师关满了，你爸爸跟他们比简直就像是个圣人，金斯莱不得不做出决定，不然我们都没有足够的监狱。”

“我以为这样你就会回来。”

“可是你没有回来。”

“你再不回来......你爸爸妈妈就要疯了。你知道吗？卢修斯把马尔福家全部的财产都挂出去悬赏了，只要有人能把你找回来。”

“我希望我也可以这样做，我也可以把我全部的财产都挂出去悬赏，只要你能回来。”

“我已经不当傲罗了，因为赫敏说我做傲罗的样子很吓人，说我用起不可饶恕的咒语的模样简直就像是下一个黑魔王，大家都被我吓坏了。”

“我总是害怕你是被他们抓走了，所以才想要从他们那里逼问出些什么。”

“他们不让我当傲罗了，但是......”

德拉科捏着笔杆，他听见对面停了下来，似乎是啜泣了一声。

“后来我听说麻瓜世界在征兵，要去伊拉克打仗，我就去了。”

“有一次在清理战场的时候，我忽然发现一件事。”

“我发现每个人，每一个人，不管是哪一方的，他们身上都有一张照片。有刚出生的小宝宝，有妙龄的少女，也有白发苍苍的老人，他们每个人都有，都有一个想要保护的人，都有一个......在等他们回家的人。”

“我看见一个美国士兵，他的照片放在怀表里，可是放怀表的口袋被子弹射穿了，流了好多血，血液把整张照片都浸红了，不，都浸黑了......”

“我本可以轻易保护他们，子弹对魔法根本没有用，可是我不能，我不能这么做，我保护了他，那就让他可以轻易射击对面的人，可是对面的人也有一张照片。”

“德拉科，他们每个人都有一张照片，你说我该保护谁。”

剩下的录音里只剩下青年的啜泣，一直到最后“滴”一声响，录音笔录满了。

德拉科低着头，上半截信纸被钢笔尖点着晕开一大滩墨渍，下半截被他捏在手里早就破碎。

“汤姆？汤姆？”带来录音笔的男人吓坏了，推了推魔怔了一般泪流满面的金发青年，上帝啊，录音笔里到底都是些什么内容？他是不是不该不检查一遍就这么贸然带过来？可是信件都是属于个人隐私，他不能这么做。

“抱......抱歉......”德拉科被推得一下失了重心，笔摔在地上，他回过神来，“对不起，我......我没经历过战争，被他说的内容......”

大家了然的点点头，汤姆是个善良的孩子，对经历过战争的人一定是心怀不忍，大家拍了拍他的后背，留给他自己空间让他缓一缓情绪。

德拉科捡起地上的钢笔，笔尖摔在地上摔坏了，虽然他可以用无杖咒修好，但是......他把笔放在一旁，从包里拿出威廉先生上个月给他的钢笔，吸足墨水，又把弄脏弄皱的信纸扔掉，展开新的纸张，用笔盖在桌上敲了两下，这才开始写字。

德拉科走到门前，攥了一下包带子，深吸几口气，这才鼓起勇气敲了两下面前的门板。

“谁？”里面的声音有点儿警惕。

“放下你的魔杖，波特，是我。”

里面响起门锁打开的声音，房门打开，德拉科看见一个闭着眼睛坐在轮椅上的黑发青年。

“你怎么知道我举着魔杖。”哈利偏着头笑。

“我和我的魔杖心意相通。”德拉科看着对方手里十英寸的山楂木露出一个假笑，“不邀请我进去坐坐吗？”

轮椅自己拐了个弯，让出一条往屋子里的通道，德拉科走进房间，门自动在他身后关上。

“坐吧。”哈利指挥着轮椅移动到靠窗的空位，阳光照在窗台边种着的百合花上，反出明晃晃的光。

德拉科坐在他身边唯一一张椅子上，两个人谁也没说话，静谧的半封闭空间让两人的呼吸显得十分突兀。

哈利抠着魔杖上唯一的装饰环发出“叩叩”的响动，德拉科紧紧地抓着包带子在衬衣上摩擦发出“窸窸窣窣”的声音。谁也不知道怎么开口。

“那个——”

“那个......”

两人同时开口，又迅速闭嘴，面向对方，再次陷入沉默。一阵风吹进房间，百合花迎着风飘散甜腻的花香。

哈利好像下定决心一样终于放过手里可怜的魔杖，抬起头。

“我想你，德拉科。”

德拉科抓着包带子的手一顿。

“我满心以为八年级我可以和你的关系可以缓和一点，可是你甚至没有登上霍格沃茨特快。”

“你怎么找到我的？”德拉科轻声问，这根本没道理。

“我没有找到你。是麦克，麦克和我是一支部队的，那次我和他一起巡逻，碰上了炸药，你知道，虽然前线缺人，但是残疾人是个累赘，他一直跟我说这里有多美，说这里的人有多善良，说他的爱丽有多可爱，嗯，就是他带着的那张照片。但是当我和他一起回来这里以后，他只远远看了一眼他的女孩，转身就跑了，你知道我这个样子追不上他对吧。”

德拉科没说话。

“他还说到他们这个村庄有个可爱的男孩，每个月都会来这儿帮他们代笔写信，一头金发，有着铅灰色的眼睛，写得一手好字，用带着金闪的绿色墨水，就好像一个贵族家的少公子，在军营我也看过那些信，我认得那字迹，也认得那些修辞和文字，我甚至背着麦克偷他的信件一遍遍看那些信。”

麦克和爱丽是青梅竹马，德拉科来这儿没多久就认识他们来，爱丽跟他说，麦克以前是村子里的小霸王，最喜欢做的事情就是没事扯她的辫子惹她生气。

“男孩儿都这么傻吗？”爱丽说这话的时候笑眯眯地看着麦克，青年红着脸避开心上人的目光。

“是的，男孩儿都这么傻。”德拉科耸了耸肩。

“只是那个落款，Sincerely，看起来很生疏，好像商务会谈一样，也像是写信的人在提醒自己不要把这一切当真。”

德拉科松开可怜的包带子，拿出纸笔。

“你的信，还没说完录音笔就断开了，地址也没告诉我，后面的内容，你要补完吗？”

哈利转过头，好像在看白墙。德拉科拿着笔，风吹着信纸“哗啦啦”响了一会儿。

“我累了，你想回家吗？”

哈利开口，他听见空气中传来笔尖在纸张上摩擦发出的声音。

“Yours”

“唰唰”的笔声停止，哈利转回脑袋面朝着德拉科的方向，轻轻地又说了一声。

“Yours”

房间里安静了一阵，接着响起“窸窸窣窣”折纸的声音，信纸被叠了起来放进信封，封好口，对方似乎在等他的下一步指示。

“不用填地址了，我的信，已经寄到了。”

德拉科捏着信封，放进挎包，取出另一个整齐的信封递了过去。

“嗯，已经寄到了，这是回信。”

哈利接过来，摸到封口上的漆蜡，拇指摩挲着上面的花纹，笑了起来。

德拉科坐在客厅发呆，从被这对麻瓜夫妇在车站捡到以来，他在这个房子里算起来也住了有个六年有余，从最开始生涩的角色扮演到现在相处起来游刃有余，德拉科不知道这是因为对方思念成疾，还是他在自我麻痹。

卧室里男人带着一个青年退了出来，关上房门，德拉科收回自己散漫的目光从沙发上站起身，三个人一时相对无言。

“谢谢你把汤姆找回来，Mr？”

“叫我德拉科就好，这是我的名字，德拉科·马尔福。”

“德拉科，也谢谢你，这些年让她能够生活在这样幸福的日子里。”

德拉科摇摇头：“不，是我该谢谢你们，在我无处可去的时候救了我一命，这些年一直假扮你们的汤姆，得到一个完整家庭的温暖。”

德拉科转头望向比自己稍年长一些的青年，青年和自己长得那样像，又那么不一样，年轻气盛负气出走离家闯荡，金棕色的头发，小麦色的皮肤，一对灰蓝色的瞳孔活力四射，德拉科甚至不怀疑如果汤姆戴上分院帽一顶会被分进格兰芬多。想到这里德拉科笑了一下，噢，一个格兰芬多的自己。

“嗯......谢谢你，给我寄的信，也谢谢你这些年一直照顾我妈妈。”汤姆被德拉科笑得有些不好意思，对方明明一看气质就是那种不食人间烟火的贵族世子，居然到自己家这种乡野的地方假扮自己的身份这么久，不管对方是不是有什么难言之隐都让汤姆感到愧疚。

“他们很爱你。”德拉科笑了笑。

“那你呢？接下来你怎么打算？毕业了找工作吗？你的金融学成绩一直很好。”

“说到这个。”德拉科从口袋里拿出一张银行卡，“虽然可能不太够，但是这些年你们为我垫付的学费，也是时候还给你们了，密码是在车站你们把我捡回家的那一天，至于以后，我也应该回家了，我的父母也都很想我。”

两个青年相视一笑，你呀，怎么能忽视身边最亲近的爱呢？

树荫下摆着小桌椅，德拉科坐在椅子上，哈利挨在他身边坐在轮椅上。

“噢，丹尼尔，你要回家了？我还以为你当时说自己是无家可归才来我们这儿的呢。”

“我只是有点儿，不知道该怎么面对我的朋友们。”哈利闭着眼睛仰头露出一个微笑，“而且麦克一直说这儿很美，所以我想要来看看，不过现在......”

哈利转头朝向德拉科的方向，青年正在教大半辈子不识字的老人握着钢笔写下单词，像是感应到了什么一样抬起头，看见面朝自己的哈利回了一个微笑，哈利甜蜜的说：“有人在等我回家。”

德拉科收起自己的东西，跟大家又聊了一会儿，终于推起哈利的轮椅往车站的方向走去。

“汤姆你要注意安全啊！”大伙儿看着两人登上火车，直到火车驶出车站这才各自散去。

德拉科看着熟悉的景色被甩在身后，起身拉上包间的门。

“没人了，你还要装到什么时候。”

哈利脸上露出狡黠的微笑，睁开眼睛露出明亮的绿色瞳孔，空荡荡的裤腿撑出一个好看的弧度。

“哎呀，被发现了。”

躲在威尔特郡的麦克接到一封信，信封上的地址是熟悉工整的笔迹，麦克撑着拐杖靠在门边拆开信封，里面的信纸只有简简单单一行字，笔迹还生涩。

** **Dear Mike** **

** **我一直在这里等你回家** **

** **Yours** **

“Yours”麦克看着那个跟以往都不一样的落款，忽然湿润了眼眶。他似乎看见他的女孩握着笔，有些害羞却又十分坚定的写下这些简单的词汇，把曾经那些隐藏在华丽修辞之下的真心赤裸裸的举到他的面前。

他的女孩一直都很坚强，自己凭什么替她做决定？

伊恩·威廉在凌晨三点终于结束应酬，带着浑身酒气跌跌撞撞走向自己的住处，刚要进门却发现地上放着一封信。伊恩皱了皱眉，邮递员怎么回事？没看见门口的信箱吗？弯腰捡东西让他感到眩晕，索性坐在台阶上把信封拆开。

信封上华丽的花体英文让他醉酒的脑袋更晕了，伊恩随便拿出信纸却在看见内容的时候愣住了。

信纸上的字迹看上去很粗糙，甚至有好几个拼写错误。

** **My Son** **

** **爸爸想你 你什么时候回家** **

** **Yours** **

伊恩伸出手指在落款的“Yours”上摩挲了好一阵，他好像看见自己那个没读过什么书的父亲握着一支钢笔，在旁人的指导下拼出一个又一个的字母，将自己的心意急切地拼成这个简陋的句子，甚至连一个标点符号都没有。薄薄的信纸带着他父亲的心意穿过重山，跨越平原，送到他的手上。

伊恩抱着怀里单薄的信纸坐在自己房子前的台阶上哭了，原来他已经离家这么久了。

哈利靠在德拉科身上，两人站在树后面牵着手，看着不远处坐在台阶上深夜哭泣的男人。

“没想到卢修斯真的把你家全部的财产都给我了。”哈利笑着看向德拉科。

“是啊，现在站在你面前的，是史无前例一无所有的穷光蛋马尔福，比穷鬼韦斯莱还穷，一个子也没有。”德拉科撇了撇嘴。

“但是如果你和我结婚，那我可以考虑分你一半。”哈利偏着头作出若有所思的模样。

“噢，亲爱的，结婚以后那就都是共有财产，不仅是我爸给你那一部分，你自己的也得分我一半。”德拉科扯出一个假笑回敬哈利。

“没关系，我也是你的。”哈利抬头在德拉科唇边落下一个亲吻。

星星在晴朗的夜空中不知疲倦发着光。

**Author's Note:**

> Draco  
> 我想你，我一直在等你回到我身旁。  
> Yours
> 
> Harry  
> 我们回家。  
> Yours


End file.
